Angelic Element
by Raaru
Summary: An alein enters the EM universe and tries to find a way out. note-I know this is the wrong area for this. I couldn't find any other bionicle section to put this in.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own bionicle or the Expanded Multiverse.**

Prologue: In the mass-less void between universes a golden mask could be seen flying in one direction. It was the kanohi Olmak, mask of dimensional gates. If one was to get closer to it, one would see a crack in one corner of the mask and anyone would see that the mask was damaged and anyone with mask making skills knew it was in the process of breaking apart. Though if anyone was there at all, they would see the mask was heading for a large ball of blue energy. And that the mask will impact with the ball of energy. But things don't always happen as they suppose to.

The ball of energy some how sensing the mask, lashed out at it sending the mask spinning off in another direction. Unfortunately, this caused the mask to activate and it open a hole into a universe. The hole sucked the mask into it and closed, leaving the void and it's strange ball of energy.

* * *

Present day: Rinuun was taking a refreshing walk through one of the many parks in his home town. He like taking these walks when he has a moment to spare. Not that he mines flying; he just wants to do something other than the normal stuff. Nor does he care what his neighbors think, even if flying beats walking any time. He just likes walking. Though that brings up a good question- why would god give them, as a species, wings? When walking is much more fun to do. But he has another reason for doing this: he likes how the sun reflects off his elegantly shaped rune armor and metal wings. Suddenly, a strange hole appeared and dropped an item and closed. Rinuun ran over to take a look.

The item looked like a mask. Rinuun picked it up and looked at it closer. "Hmm, what a strange looking mask." He spotted the crack. "What's this doing here? It should be looked at. I should try this on though." He looked around and placed the mask to his face.

The mask started to glow and emit a strange energy field. Rinuun tried to take it off but it seem to be stuck. _What's going on? What's happening to me? _He thought as his entire body started to glow. He let out a scream and vanished into thin air.

* * *

_The Aethion Expanded Multiverse, Planet Tanuuk, Northtown._

Duke Mokuun looked at his slaves rushing to and fro going about their slave labor and glared at them. _If something doesn't start happening soon, I'm going to scream._ He then turned to go back into his mansion. His slaves watch him leave collectively breath a sigh of relief. Just then a Olmak anomaly pushed something into Duke Mokuun's storage room.

Rinuun felt like his body was being pulled apart and reassembled, over and over again. The only he could do was to mentally scream. Then he rammed into _something_ and he felt like he was fusing with it into something new. And then he had the ripping feeling again, and suddenly it was over.

Rinuun rolled over and groaned. His head felt like it would crack open. He sat up and started to feel his face for bruises when his hand was stopped short. He still had the mask on! He took it off and look at it. He saw that it was different from the one he started out with. He looked down at his body and saw that his armor now completely covered his body. And he felt power flow through him. He could still feel his wings. He gave them a flutter and they felt fine. His new armor seem to be in tones of gold, silver, and white. He stood and saw a door. Before he had a chance to go for it, the door opened and a lot of sharp object were pointed in his direction. And a voice said, "You pick the wrong day to get on my bad side, stranger."

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Q & A: I had to this in the wrong section because the section is the only bionicle section left.**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own bionicle or The Expanded Multiverse.

* * *

Rinuun was forced up roughly by the guards and he had a good look at his captor. His captor was an armor clad being in tones of black and gray. He carried a whip at his side and had a undisguised look of contempt on his armored face. The armored being looked him up and down and said, "You don't look like a toa, your too small for that." He pulled one of Rinuun's wings. "And these have to go. You could escape with them." He turned to the guard on the right of Rinuun. "clip them."

The guard turned to Rinuun and took out a sword and swung it toward Rinuun. Rinuun panicked and wished he would stop. Sullenly, both his hands glowed and let out a beam of energy each, knocking out the guards holding his arms. He looked at his hands, amazed. He didn't know he could do that. He looked at his captor, who had a amused look on his face, and step toward his captor.

"What's your name?" He asked his captor. His captor's eyes darken. "I ask the questions here, _slave_. If you really want to know, my name is Duke Mokuun. That little act will do you no good. We have ways for your kind, dreadful ways." He snapped his fingers and more guards came poring into the room, carrying what looked like large, hex-o barreled blasters. "fire!" shouted the duke.

The guards started firing, but Rinuun ducked down and did a leg sweep and knocked down a guard. He grab the guard's gun and fired a shot at one of the walls and ran through the hole. "After him! Don't let him get away or you will all die!" The duke yelled and the guards ran after him.

After a hour of running, Rinuun stopped and ducked into a room and closed the door. He turned around and saw that he was in a bare room that had a pillar. On this pillar was a painted wooden object with a large symbol on it. _That looks strange. I wonder what it does._ Rinuun walked over to it and had a close look at it. After a minute of this, he reach over and pick it up. A second later, he disappeared. A minute later, the duke and his men bust into the room. The duke was fuming. "Who was it that told me the slave was in here?" One of the guards was pushed forward. The duke pulled out a sword and sliced the guard's head off. He turned to the rest of the guards and said, "Double the guards around here. Make sure no slave gets to this room."

_Planet Alarist, Central BZ-Koro east coast._

Rinuun appeared in a lobby like area next to a table which had the same object as before but with a different symbol. He stared at it and wondered how such a thing would work. He heard someone coming and looked up.

The person in question resembled one of Rinuun's kind, but without the wings. Like Rinuun, this being had a mask on and had armor all over his body, but was a head taller than Rinuun. His armor was in rock tones, but was mostly a light bwound color. The being walked up, grabbed Rinuun's hand and shake it.

"Welcome, refugee, to BZ-Koro! We are glad that you made it out of that pest hole." He dropped Rinuun's hand and took out what looked like a clipboard. "I just need your name and we can get you settled down into your new home." Rinuun stared at him and looked down at his feet, "Rinuun," he said. The being wrote it down. "Now Rinuun, lets find your new home." And the being dragged Rinuun away.

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been very busy


End file.
